Forza Horizon 4/Update 14
Update 14, also known as Series 14, is the 14th major content update for Forza Horizon 4 released on September 25, 2019. It adds various improvements to the Route and Event Blueprint game mechanics, and reintroduces the ability of immediately selling duplicate cars for credits. The Festival Playlist offers a high number of non-Autoshow car rewards, with only two cars being also available for the latter. Its event selection features two Showcase Remix events in total, with one being the Spring version of "Contest Of Giants." Festival Playlist :See also Festival Playlist & Forzathon Series *Duration - September 26, 2019 to October 24, 2019 *Series Completion Bonuses ** 2013 Cadillac XTS Limousine (Wheelspin Car) - 50% completion unlock ** 1948 Ferrari 166MM Barchetta (Autoshow Car) - 80% completion unlock Summer Season *Duration - September 26, 2019 to October 3, 2019 *Season Completion Bonuses ** 2018 McLaren 600LT Coupé (New Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion unlock ** 2005 Honda NSX-R (Wheelspin Car) - 80% completion unlock *Event Rewards ** 2018 Ford #25 Mustang RTR (Hard-to-Find Car) - The Trial unlock ** 1979 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Playground Games unlock ** 1984 Honda Civic CRX Mugen (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** Classic Race Suit - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 2012 Ferrari 599XX Evolution (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock *Forzathon Shop ** 2018 Ford #88 Mustang RTR (Hard-to-Find Car) ** 2016 Koenigsegg Regera (Autoshow Car) ** Classic Race Helmet ** Timeless Sweater Autumn Season *Duration - October 3, 2019 to October 10, 2019 *Season Completion Bonuses ** 2012 MINI John Cooper Works GP (Wheelspin Car) - 50% completion unlock ** 2015 Koenigsegg One:1 (Autoshow Car) - 80% completion unlock *Event Rewards ** 2018 Volkswagen #94 Volkswagen Motorsport I.D R Pikes Peak (New Hard-to-Find Car) - The Trial unlock ** 2013 Jeep Wrangler Unlimited DeBerti Design (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 2013 Mercedes-Benz E 63 AMG (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 2007 Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione Forza Edition (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock *Forzathon Shop ** 2019 Aston Martin DBS Superleggera (Hard-to-Find Car) ** 2018 Mercedes-AMG GT 4-Door Coupé (Hard-to-Find Car) ** Red Biker Jersey ** Golden Leather Jacket Winter Season *Duration - October 10, 2019 to October 17, 2019 **Season Completion Bonuses ** 2018 Ford F-150 Prerunner DeBerti Design Truck (New Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion unlock ** 2012 Cadillac Escalade ESV (Hard-to-Find Car) - 80% completion unlock *Event Rewards ** 2012 Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 Forza Edition (Wheelspin Car) - The Trial unlock ** 2012 Hot Wheels Bone Shaker (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Playground Games unlock ** 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 302 (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 2002 BMW M3-GTR (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 1973 Ford XB Falcon GT (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock *Forzathon Shop ** 1995 Nissan Nismo GT-R LM Forza Edition (Wheelspin Car) ** 2005 Hot Wheels Ford Mustang (Hard-to-Find Car) ** Red Biker Trousers ** Snow Boots Spring Season *Duration - October 17, 2019 to October 24, 2019 *Season Completion Bonuses ** 1965 Pontiac GTO (Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion unlock ** 1996 Chevrolet Impala Super Sport (Hard-to-Find Car) - 80% completion unlock *Event Rewards ** Chicken Suit - The Trial unlock ** 2017 Hoonigan Gymkhana 10 Ford Fiesta ST (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Playground Games unlock ** 2008 Lamborghini Reventón Forza Edition (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 2019 McLaren 720S Spider (New Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 1953 Morris Mini-Traveller (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock *Forzathon Shop ** 2018 Apollo Intensa Emozione (Hard-to-Find Car) ** 2011 McLaren 12C Coupé (Hard-to-Find Car) ** Chicken Dance (Emote) ** Round Red Sunglasses Patch Notes *New Features **Route Blueprint Improvements ***This update adds new editing tools to Route Blueprint, to allow you to better edit and tweak your Routes after testing them, and before saving them. After having tested a Route with one or more checkpoint, you will be able to enter Checkpoint Editor mode. In this mode you can: ****Jump to any checkpoint in your route and edit their width and placement ****Completely redraw your route from any checkpoint, including changing the endpoint ****Convert a circuit race to a point-to-point, or vice-versa **New Achievements ***This update adds 11 new Achievements, worth 250 GamerScore. Earn these by completing recently-added Horizon Stories, and certain activities in Festival Playlist. These new Achievements are retroactively unlocked if you would already have completed them. **Sell Duplicate Cars in WheelSpin ***This update adds the ability to sell duplicate cars won in Horizon WheelSpin and Super WheelSpin, for 50% of the base value. **Improved Search Functionality for Event Blueprints ***This update adds a number of new ways to search for Event Blueprints through the Creative Hub tab in the Pause Menu. You can now search for Event Blueprints that feature specific Car Themes, like Modern Muscle, specific Car Classes, like S2, or even routes that feature a specific Starting Location, like Tarn Hows. You can also filter by Route Length and Circuit type. **Direct Share Code for Event Blueprints ***This update adds 9-digit Share Codes to all Event Blueprints, view them by pressing the Right Stick while browsing Event Blueprints in the Pause Menu, Event Activations, or Creative Hub. You can use this code to get to a specific Event Blueprint quickly, and easily. **New Showcase Remix – A Contest of Giants ***Go toe-to-toe with Horizon’s hovercraft pilot once more! In this new Showcase Remix, you’ll be driving the Chevrolet Colorado ZR2 during a spring downpour. Come hill or high water, prove once again that traction is king! Complete the regular version of The Behemoth Showcase first to unlock the remixed version. **Showcase Remix – Night Flight ***Relive those 80s synth vibes by racing a jet-black plane, in a jet-black Lamborghini on a warm summer’s night! Be sure to complete the regular version of The Delta-Wing Showcase first to unlock the remix, and make progress towards your Showman Star Card. *Cross-Platform Fixes **Fixed an issue where the distance traveled stat was not updating correctly **Fixed an issue where Showcases won stat was not updating correctly in Star Card. You will need to go and re-race the showcase events to get the stat to increase correctly. **Fixed an issue where players could get stuck on the Festival Playlist screen when first reaching the Horizon Roster **Fixed an issue where the Player Houses stat would not update correctly **Fixed a livery issue on the Austin Taxi which would cause some decals to invert or disappear **Various stability and performance improvements *Festival Playlist Score Fix **The issue which was affecting some Festival Playlist scores not being correct can be fixed with these steps. ***Open Festival Playlist ***View History ***Select Series in question ***Exit festival playlist ***Re-enter festival playlist to trigger missed rewards *PC Fixes **Fixed a memory leak that could occur in replay mode, post-race *Xbox Fixes **No Xbox-Specific Fixes